


The Seasons of My Love

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jon has Rhaegars pipes, Targling, au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Daenerys learns the words to a mysterious Myrish ballad
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	The Seasons of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> *Rhianna throwing money gif*

Daenerys was exhausted and still in some pain, but with a sweet babe suckling at her breast it mattered little. Her child was not supposed to be here yet, in truth. The maesters had thought she was due in another moon at least, but the babe had other plans.

Her daughter had picked a peculiar day to arrive- specifically the one that Jon and his company were due to sail for King’s Landing. Dany had been in the middle of saying goodbye to the men and Arya when the first contraction hit her. She thought no one had noticed her face twist in discomfort and her hand rise to cup her swollen belly until she caught Jon’s eyes, wild with concern. He had made a grand show of refusing to leave, then. She and Arya had to talk him down. When she reminded him that Kings and Queens must put their people first, and there was too much innocent life at stake he had nodded bitterly, and agreed to continue with the mission. Even so, he still had to be half drug from the castle. That had been over a fortnight ago. 

It was a simple plan in theory, especially on her end- stay on Dragonstone with Drogon and Rhaegal and let Cersei think her dead. The hardest thing was to do nothing, as Tyrion had said all those moons ago. Jon and the Lannister brothers would make a mummer’s farce of surrendering and swearing fealty to the lioness, and beg for an alliance if necessary. 

Meanwhile, Arya was to sneak into the Red Keep with Sandor Clegane and neutralize the Queen’s maester and The Mountain that Rides. They’d make their coup then, and with any luck secure the city with minimum bloodshed. There was much that could go wrong. It was no secret Cersei had orchestrated the destruction of the Sept of Baelor and had caches of wildfire stored throughout King’s Landing. She could have blown everyone to ash by now, or thrown her men into the black cells. Or worse. 

Panic rose in her throat like it so often did these days and Dany forced it down, focusing instead on her child. Her daughter had finished nursing and was drifting slowly off to sleep, a small smile playing at her little plump lips. Dany adjusted her gown and let herself sink back into the pillows that were propped up against the embellished headboard. She closed her eyes to rest them. 

“May I?”

Dany hadn’t even heard him come in. She whipped her head around and there was Jon, his hands outstretched and trembling. Her heart leapt into her mouth. “Jon.” She squeaked. The look on his face made her come undone inside. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears, flicking between her and their babe. She smiled softly and placed the small bundle into his strong arms. He stared at the child for a long moment, completely transfixed. Dany couldn’t see from where she was sitting up in the bed, but heard the happy cooing and babbling noises her babe would make when she smiled and tried to giggle. She must have woken up. Jon barked out something between a sob and a laugh, and a fat tear slid down his cheek. 

“She looks just like you.” He finally croaked out. Dany cocked her head to the side.

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” A shadow of guilt washed over his face as he walked to the end of their bed. He took a seat with his child in a large ornate arm chair. 

“I should have been here.”

“You’re here now.” On some levels Daenerys was glad he hadn’t been here to see the bloody struggle that bringing their Princess into the world had entailed. 

“Besides,” She continued, “You will have more chances. Sooner rather than later, I hope.” Her lips quirked into a sly smile. He chuckled an ‘aye’ and contented himself with watching a tiny hand grip one of his calloused fingers. 

Daenerys felt her eyelids starting to droop again and settled back into the covers. She was prepared to give herself over to sleep, but something very queer happened instead. 

A lovely voice rang out within the room, iron-toned and sweet. Dany thought herself in a dream and sighed happily, turning onto her side to hunker into the furs farther. Pain raced through her body upon moving. _This was no dream._ Groggily, she sat up and almost fell right out of the bed when she saw who was singing. 

Jon Snow had their daughter propped up in his lap. He was  _ singing  _ to her of all things, and he was  _ good.  _ Dany couldn’t help but let her mouth drop open. 

“I loved a maid as fair as summer,   
with sunlight in her hair” His voice rang out.

She knew the ballad. Dany idly remembered what he had told her of Val, the fierce wildling princess that had been slain at the battle for Winterfell. Jon continued, his voice soft as Myrish lace. 

“I loved a maid as red as autumn,   
with sunset in her hair.”

_ That would be Ygritte.  _ Another star-crossed lover, not unlike her marriage to Khal Drogo. Their child was waving her arms at his show, reaching to tug on his hair no doubt. 

“I loved a maid as white as winter,” His eyes flicked to hers, and he smiled wide when he saw she was awake. “With moonglow in her hair.” Jon turned his attention back to his daughter, running a hand through her dark locks that matched his own, save for a few streaks of silver. 

“And I loved a maid as bright as spring,

With dawn in her hair.” 

Dany didn’t realize she was crying until Jon stood and wiped the tears away when he reached her side. Gently, he laid their daughter into the bassinet at the side of the bed and climbed beneath the furs beside her. He grabbed her tightly, and Dany sighed in contentment. 

“I can’t believe she’s real.” He murmured against her neck.

“I can’t believe you can sing and you never told me.” She shot back, turning in his arms so she could rest her forehead against his, smirking. 

“I never thought to try, until you told me about Rhaegar.” They sat in silence for a while, until Jon answered the unspoken question. 

“Cersei is dead. The Kingdoms are yours.” Dany waited. “Sandor..” The King paused. “He and his brother fought to the death. It ended in fire” Dany pursed her lips and cringed. 

“He did not deserve that.”

“No,” He agreed. The Queen had grown quite fond of the grizzled knight -woe to anyone who called him that-, and his death twisted her stomach. She knew from Arya how he’d despised fire so. Off in the distance Drogon roared. 

“I didn’t think victory would ever taste so bitter.” 

“Hmmm,” Jon hummed. “There is still some sweet, though. Gods forbid our babe ever knows of such strife.”

“She’s a dream for spring.” Dany said, remembering his song. 

“Aye, and my father always promised it’d come along one day or another.” Jon pulled her closer. 

“You know our ancestors dreamt of the dragons coming back?” Dany asked. 

“Daeron the drunken. I’m well versed.”

“Did you ever think it’d be us?”

“No,” he answered honestly. “But I can’t say I’m unhappy it is.” With that, the three heads of the dragon fell asleep. 

  
  



End file.
